iMMORTALE
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Peu importe ce que l'on peut dire sur l'amour, qu'il soit cruel, qu'il soit laid, qu'il amène haine ... Une chose est sûr, il survivra à travers le temps. Un ange est bien placé pour le savoir. [MxM] [Destiel] [EN CORRECTION]


**Hello ! J'avais dit dans ma première fan fic spn que ce serait peut-être la seule et bien ... Noon ! Me voilà donc avec une nouvelle fan fic avec le second chapitre en cours de rédaction eeeet une nouvelle complétement différente qui s'appelle _"i WiLL NOT KiSS YOU_ " toujours dans le même fandom. Bon, je n'en dis pas plus eeet on se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Nous sommes tous destinés à mourir un jour mais hélas, la date du grand saut nous est inconnu jusqu'au jour où ça nous tombe dessus sans prévenir. Peut-être aujourd'hui ? Peut-être demain ? Dans un accident de voiture ? Pendant une chasse aux démons ? Une chose est sûr : L'agonie est surement la phase la plus cruelle de la mort, pour les moins chanceux. C'est une véritable torture qui nous met au pied du mur. Mais parfois, il arrive que des personnes rendent leurs derniers souffles sans même s'en apercevoir. C'est tellement soudain, rapide, il n'y a aucune douleur. C'était le cas d'un certain chasseur qui pour sauver la vie de son jeune frère n'avait pas hésité une seconde à prendre une balle pour lui. Tout ce dont Dean se souvenait, c'était du visage de …

 **[ … ]**

Assit sur une chaise en bois les jambes croisés avec une bière à la main, Dean somnolait avec un petit chapeau de paille sur la tête qui couvrait ses yeux du soleil couchant. Il avait passé sa journée à boire, une canne-à-pêche dans sa seconde main. Rien n'avait mordu, pas même une petite grenouille était venue effleurer l'appât du chasseur. Sa main se desserra doucement autour de la bouteille jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol, réveillant le châtain dans un sursaut.

\- Merde … Ma bière est fichue.

Mais avec un peu d'espoir, il restait tout de même de quoi rafraichir sa gorge dans le fond de la bouteille en verre qui par chance n'avait pas éclater au sol.

\- Encore heureux que ce ne soit que du gazon … Pensa le chasseur à voix haute, un sourire triomphant sur le visage quand il s'aperçut que la bouteille avait encore de quoi le satisfaire. Bingo ! H-Heh ?! LA LIGNE !

Le chasseur déposa sa bière sur la glacière et reprit en main sa canne sur laquelle un poisson tirait de toutes ses forces. La poiscaille devait être imposante, Dean avait grand mal à la remonter. Mais avec de la persévérance, il réussit à déloger le poisson de son habitat et le voilà enfin sur le sol, tout frétillant, bondissant de tout les cotés pour tenter de retourner dans l'eau.

Dean ne pêchait pas pour le plaisir ou le sport, non, il allait dévorer ce poisson fumé au feu de bois au bord de ce lac avec une seconde bière, puis une troisième et il continuerait comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, ivre.

\- Dean.

L'interpellé se figea sur place, laissant le poisson filer d'entre ses doigts. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix grave et singulière. Il entendit l'animale retourner dans l'eau alors que la personne qui venait de parler se tenait derrière lui, silencieuse. Dean se releva doucement sans se retourner et referma doucement son poing alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre douloureusement. A ce moment précis, il ne savait même pas si il existait un mot entre colère et tristesse.

Finalement, il se décida enfin à faire face à celui dont il avait cessé d'espérer la venue. L'autre le fixait sans dire un mot, son visage fermé sur une expression d'une profonde sincérité. Il était meurtri, désolé.

\- Castiel … Pourquoi ? Demanda le chasseur à mi chemin de craquer en abattant son poing sur le visage de l'ange.  
\- J'ai … Eu un mal fou à te trouver, Dean.

Castiel eut l'air piteux en regardant le sol. Il n'avait mit que un mois à trouver Dean, mais le brun n'avait pas la même notion du temps. Pour lui, c'était comme si le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui. Un jour, un an, cent ans…

Mais avant que l'ange ne puisse se justifier, le chasseur le prit dans ses bras, refermant ses mains fermement sur son trench coat, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux brun de son homologue. L'autre suivit plus lentement le mouvement, refermant ses mains sur les hanches de Dean alors qu'il l'attirait doucement contre lui.

\- C'est bon de te voir Cass, souffla le chasseur contre la peau de l'ange. Sam … Comment va Sam ?  
\- Il va bien, je le surveille depuis ton départ.

Alors que Castiel relevait le regard vers Dean pour y observer son expression, il remonta doucement sa main sur le visage de ce dernier, déposant sa paume contre la joue du plus jeune tendrement. Sa poitrine se souleva douloureusement lorsqu'il senti Dean soupirer tristement contre lui. Puis, il glissa son regard derrière le chasseur et lui demanda sans arrière pensées, sans éprouver une seule seconde une once de moquerie.

\- C'est à ça que ressemble ton paradis, Dean ?  
\- Oui, à peu près … Mais il n'est pas complet.  
\- Pourquoi ?

L'ange inclina la tête sur le coté. Nous avions chacun notre vision du paradis, nous pouvions tout inventer alors pourquoi Dean n'arrivait pas à être heureux ici ?

\- Parce que tu n'y es pas, Cass, souffla doucement le chasseur qui ajouta avec un rire nerveux. Ça fait film à l'eau d'roses, j'sais. Mais sans toi, c'est pas la même chose.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Il n'y avait nulle besoin de parler ni de bouger, ils savaient tout deux ce que l'un ressentait pour l'autre. Comme un livre ouvert, Castiel lisait en Dean. Il avait besoin de lui.

L'ange recula, se séparant à regret de son amant alors que Dean s'accrochait désespérément à la main de ce dernier, pas encore prêt à l'idée d'être une nouvelle fois seul dans ce monde où il n'arrivait pas à être heureux et pourtant … Le paradis n'était pas censé représenter l'endroit le plus merveilleux qui soit ? Peut-être que c'était ses regrets qui le pesait.

Quels genre de regret ?

Sam ? Bobby ? Lisa ? Castiel ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore finit.

La voix de l'ange lui parut si lointaine, mais il était bien là en face de lui. Il sentait la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne. Dean ouvrit les yeux et questionna du regard l'ange qui se tenait en face de lui.

\- Il te reste des choses à accomplir.

Le léger bruissement derrière Castiel attira l'attention de Dean qui aperçut pour la première fois les ailes imposantes de l'ange. Aussi sombre que la nuit avec quelques nuances de bleu, les ailes soulevèrent le trench coat jusqu'à ce qu'elles enveloppent Dean dans une étreinte protectrice.

\- Cass ... ?

Souffla Dean qui sentit l'ange le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras. Le plumage doux dans le dos du chasseur le fit soupirer d'aise, comment ne pas se sentir apaisé quand la personne que vous aimiez le plus au monde vous chuchotez que tout irait bien ? Mais Dean eut un pincement au cœur. Comment l'ange pouvait-il affirmait que tout irait bien si il était mort ?

\- Ça va aller, je serais toujours là pour toi, pas parce que notre Père me le demande, mais parce que moi je le veux.

Depuis que Dean vivait dans cet endroit, il ne ressentait plus le besoin de dormir, ni de manger bien qu'il ne veuille pas quitter ses habitudes, il se sentait plus normale ainsi. Mais lorsque l'ange le rapprocha un peu plus contre lui, la fatigue gagna son corps progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente partir dans les bras de l'autre avec un sentiment de paix. Tout devint noir, paisible, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit hormis le souffle de Castiel contre son oreille. La douceur de ses ailes contre son visage puis plus rien.

[ … ]

Lourd.

C'était le mot. Après avoir dormis plus de quarante deux-heures, Dean se sentait toujours aussi fatigué. Désorienté. Ses paupières avaient du mal à s'ouvrir mais pourtant, il réussit à filtrer quelques bride de lumière. Pourquoi avait-il cette sensation d'avoir bu comme un trou et de se retrouver avec une gueule de bois ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait un mal fou à immerger de cet état léthargique. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était allongé confortablement, entouré par une matière soyeuse.

Dean remua doucement pour se tourner sur son flanc gauche, laissant son autre coté engourdie se remettre un peu mais sursauta lorsqu'il senti qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Ouvrant grand les yeux, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas totalement une matière inerte qui recouvrait son corps. Il était enroulé dans une couverture mais également une matière plus sombre et duveteuse. Il se tourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Castiel.

\- Castiel ?

Eut le temps de souffler Dean avant de porter sa main sur son ventre qui criait famine.

\- Oh mon dieu, j'ai super faim .. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Castiel aperçut la panique dans les yeux de Dean et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bien que cela passe inaperçu. L'ange se redressa, ses ailes se rangeant doucement derrière en perdant quelques plumes au passage.

\- Tu es de retour dans le monde des vivants, ton monde, Dean. Sur terre.  
\- Mais tu … Pourquoi ?  
\- Manges. Ton corps en a besoin. J'ai observé tes habitudes et j'ai remarqué que tu appréciés les tartes avec du café.

A la simple mention de ''tarte'', Dean resserra sa main contre son ventre qui venait de gargouiller bruyamment sous le regard impassible de l'ange qui se rallongea sur son flanc, tournant le dos au chasseur qui observa la pièce autour de lui.

Apparemment, Castiel avait bien fait d'observer le châtain. Ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel surement peu couteuse aux vues de la tapisserie qui tombait par endroit, mais Dean en avait l'habitude alors il ne dit rien et se redressa, balançant ses deux jambes hors du lit.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te lever maintenant, le conseilla Cass dans son dos.  
\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Demanda le plus jeune avec une curiosité pincée par une once de frustration. Secouant la tête, il se dit que ce n'était qu'un petit détail. Il prit alors appuie sur ses jambes et tendit la main vers la table pour récupérer son petit déjeuner mais ses jambes flageolèrent et tout ce que Dean réussit à sortir ne fut qu'un sons grave vibrant de colère et de surprise à l'américaine.

\- FUCK !

Ça n'empêcha pas Castiel de se retourner à moitié vers Dean et de lui souffler comme un père réprimanderait son enfant après une chute dont il l'avait prévenu.

\- Je te l'avais dit, Dean.  
\- Oh, ça va _Hal_ !  
\- Hal ?  
\- Laisse tomber.

Le chasseur se cramponna au bord du lit pour se hisser au sommet et comme tout bon paresseux qui se respect, utilisa toute la longueur de son corps pour attraper un morceau de tarte.

\- Tu aurais put me demander, ajouta l'ange qui s'accouda face au châtain qui engouffrait déjà un morceau énorme de pâtisserie.

Oh bon sang, il n'aurait pas put le lui dire avant ? Maintenant il se sentait stupide et contrarié, hors, ça, il ne le montrerait pas à Cass. Mais l'ange n'était pas dupe, on ne pouvait pas l'être avec un être aussi complexe que Castiel. Ce dernier laissa tranquillement Dean prendre son petit déjeuner, il avait grand besoin. Deux jours à dormir sans rien manger, c'était une épreuve pour le corps.

Enfin reput, le chasseur s'allongea sur le dos et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Il expira un profondément avant de se tourner vers Cass qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois de tout le ''repas''

\- Cass, ôte moi d'un doute. Je ne rêve pas, tout ça est bien réel ?

L'ange considéra la chose. Il était normale que le chasseur soit aussi dubitatif au sujet de tout cela. Il était censée être mort. Pourquoi serait-il revenu ? C'était en un sens quelque chose d'absurde.

Mais le brun ne répondit pas et se contenta de ramper lentement vers Dean, envahissant son espace vitale sans aucune hésitation et Dieu savait à quel point le chasseur y tenait. Sans laisser à Dean le temps de parler, l'ange prit appuie sur ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps du chasseur et s'assit sur ses hanches sans y mettre son poids alors que lentement il déposait ses lèvres contre celle de son amant. Un toucher chaste en premier lieu, puis ce fut quelque chose de plus passionné. Castiel voulait le lui faire comprendre. C'était pas un rêve. Ce n'était pas une vision onirique, il était loin du pays imaginaire.

\- Suis-je assez réel pour toi, Dean ?

Murmura l'ange contre ses lèvres.

\- Dean … Il y a tellement de chose que je voudrais te dire.

Le visage de Castiel n'était pas ce à quoi le chasseur s'attendait en le regardant. Il avait l'air de souffrir.

\- Castiel, tout va bien ?  
\- Je voudrais être avec toi pour toujours. Je voudrais vivre éternellement, éternellement dans ton cœur, nous serions toujours ensemble. Du début, jusqu'à la fin. N'est-ce pas ce que disent les humains lorsqu'ils aiment une personne ?

Dean resta sans voix. Mais ça n'empêcha pas l'autre de continuer dans sa lancé. Castiel baissa le regard, appuyant doucement ses mains sur le torse du plus jeune. Lui qui n'avait encore jamais aimer personne, encore moins confesser ce genre de choses … Il se sentait perdu mais c'était sincère.

\- Tout le monde finit par mourir alors si je pouvais te donner le moyen de te faire vivre pour l'éternité, je le ferais sans hésiter. Alors … Si le monde finit dans les flammes et les océans venaient à se figer dans le temps, il n'y aura alors qu'un seul survivant, le souvenir que tu fus un jour miens.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes … ?  
\- Je veux me souvenir de toi, que tu ne sois pas venu au monde en vain, même si rien ne dure jamais dans ce monde où tout se perd. Je veux représenter quelque chose pour une personne en particulier.

L'ange se tut en se recroquevillant sur le corps de son amant et pour la première fois, Castiel semblait si petit, si fragile à la vue du chasseur. Dean avait le cœur battant. Personne encore ne lui avait dit autant de choses aussi touchante de toute sa vie. Dean déposa sa main dans le dos de l'ange, caressant doucement sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte à la naissance de ses ailes. L'ange frémit contre lui alors que ses appendices angéliques se raidissaient doucement.

\- D-Dean … J'ai encore … Quelque chose à te dire …

Intéressante réaction pensa le plus jeune qui relâcha son aile.

\- Je voulais te dire que, je ne veux pas avoir peur de mourir et, pouvoir dire que j'ai vécu une belle vie en ta compagnie, peu importe ce qui aurait put arriver. Parce que … Tout ce que font les humains, c'est de vivre derrière un mur, cacher des choses comme leur sentiments … Mais la seule chose qui ne mourra jamais, c'est l'amour.  
\- Alors gardes moi en vie.

Dean avait répondu sans vraiment réfléchir mais ça avait été si spontané. Il avait prit Castiel au dépourvu. Il fallait juste regarder le visage de l'autre pour comprendre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Mon dieu … Que cet ange allait lui faire perdre la tête.

\- Viens par là, espèce d'idiot … Chuchota le chasseur qui attira l'ange contre lui brusquement, glissant ses mains dans son dos alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur son front.  
\- Dean … ?

Souffla timidement l'ange qui ferma les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du châtain.

\- Dean … Répéta plus doucement l'ange qui glissa sa main dans les cheveux court du plus jeune. Je te sauverais autant de fois de la mort qu'il le faudra.

Le chasseur ne répondit, son geste suffit à faire comprendre à Castiel que tout irait pour le mieux.

\- Je t'aime Cass.

Tout le corps de l'ange se raidit brusquement dans les bras de Dean qui venait d'attraper une aile dans sa main, caressant doucement le duvet. Dean esquissa un sourire alors que de son coté, Cass cachait son visage rougit dans le creux de l'épaule du plus jeune.

\- Cass, je crois que j'apprécie vraiment tes ailes. Pourquoi tu ne les sors pas plus souvent ?

Un grognement étouffé répondit au châtain qui retint sa jubilation doucement. Il était si simple de gêner l'ange …

\- Allé Cass, dis moi, hu … ?  
\- Parce que … Parce que c'est mon point faible et que .. Que je ne le montre que à ceux en qui j'ai une confiance absolue.  
\- Absolue ? Releva le châtain avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Absolue, confirma l'ange qui gonfla la joue, faisant une moue.  
\- Alors on va avoir une longue discussion toi et moi...

* * *

Premier chapitre très court mais je le considère comme un petit OS qui se suivra d'un petit chapitre pour conclure cette petite histoire fluffy. Ah, ce que j'adore les ailes ! (non vraiment?!) Ah, ah. En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre !

 **Note** : _Hal_ , je ne sais pas si vous avez capté la référence mais c'est bien Hal dans la série Malcolm ! Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé. ~ Clumsy dad.

Je vous remercie pour ceux/celles qui ont laissé des review sur ma précédente fan fic, c'est très encourageant pour me lancer dans un nouveau fandom (pas que je sois nouveau dans le fandom de spn, mais c'est la première fois que je me dis "allé, courage ou dégage : fan fic spn") vraiment merci !

Voilà, encore merci et à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre !

 _La bise,_  
 _tendresse et chocolat._


End file.
